La vida no es lo que parece
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Hola soy Priscila , soy hija de Rainbow Dash y Soarin y esta es mi vida. One Shot , humanizado


Pov Priscila:

Hola , soy Priscila tengo 8 años , mi madre es Rainbow Dash y Soarin , mi madre era una gran atleta y mi padre igual , pero cuando yo tenia 5 años , mi madre y yo íbamos en un auto a ver a mi padre en una competencia de atletismo , pero un carro se cruzo y mi madre tubo un accidente , ella murió , pero por suerte yo estuve en el asiento de atrás y no tuve consecuencias graves , pero si un vidrio de la ventana se me incrusto en un riñón y me lo tuvieron que quitar , como era pequeña no podía sobrevivir sin un riñon , asi que mi papa me tubo que donar uno , de ahí ya no pudo volver ha hacer deporte , el fue el que me crio los próximos 3 años y le estoy muy agradecida.

Antes de morir , mi mama y mi papa , guardaban un poco de dinero en una caja que supuestamente era para mi universidad , pero como mi papa se enfermo y ya no puedo trabajar mas , en estos 3 años he estado quitando el dinero de ahí para la conida y medicina.

Tengo 2 amigas de cuando hiba a la escuela , se llaman Petula y Matilde , ellas constantemente me llaman para jugar pero , yo siempre les tengo que decir que no , no puedo dejar a mi padre solo , simplemente no puedo.

Mi madre siempre me contaba como ella y sus amigas salvaban el mundo en su secundaria Canterlot Hight , pero después de la universidad cada una tomo rumbos diferente y ella no supo más de ellas.

Hoy me levante en la mañana , me acerque al cuarto de mi padre y abri la puerta poco a poco para no despertarlo , lo vi todavía durmiendo , dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirigí a la cocina , revise en todos los los cajones y no había ni una señal de migajas para comida , abri un cajón donde estaba la caja donde mis papas guardaban el dinero para mi universidad , al abrir la caja solo había 3 bits , ¡Con eso solo se pueden comprar guisantes! , pensé y pensé y decidi ir al mercado que esta a la vuelta , con 3 bits no se puede comprar mucho , pero vere como hago.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al mercado , vi un montón de puestos de verduras o frutas , pero todo costaba mas de 3 bits , a la vuelta de la esquina vi un puesto que decía _Intercanbio por comida_ si decía comida tenia que ir.

Me acerque al puesto , ahí había un señor de un aspecto muy raro , tenia pircings y tatuajes por todos lados y me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Fin Pov Priscila.

Priscila: Mmmmm , hola , ¿aca se intercanbian cosas por comida?

El señor la miro de arriba abajo – Si niña, comida o lo que quieras.

Priscila: ¡Quiero comida! – dijo feliz – pero no tengo como intercambiar , solo tengo tres bits.

Señor: Ya se que me puedes intercambiar – dijo acercándose a Priscila.

Priscila: ¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente.

Señor: Tu cuerpo.

Priscila: ¿Qué?

Señor: jajajaja , que inocente eres niña , solo entramos a la carpa que esta atrás **(lo siento si no lo mencione) **y nos divertimos un poco y te llevas la comida que quieras.

Priscila se miro extrañada – oKey , pero si solo es por comida – dicho eso los 2 entraron a la carpa.

Pov Priscila:

Se sintió muy feo, pero, todo por papa , para que coma , regrese a mi casa , y le hice un rico desayuno a mi papa , lo puse todo en una bandeja y se lo lleve a su cuarto.

Cuando abrí la puerta, mi papa estaba echado en su cama , bueno en realidad ya estaba despierto y me miro con una sonrisa.

Fin Pov Priscila.

Soarin: ¡Hey! , ¿Có… co…como estas cariño? – dijo hablando dificultosamente.

Priscila: ¡Hey, papi! – dijo acercándose - Te traje el desayuno.

Soarin se sentó dificultosamente en la cama – No tenías por qué molestarte Priscy, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo intentando pararse, pero fue un intento fallido.

Priscila: ¡No papa no te pares! , ¡Acuérdate lo que dijo el doctor, no debes hacer ningún movimiento brusco! – le regaño con una sonrisa.

Soarin: Lo siento , no soy buen padre , supuestamente yo debería estar haciendo el desayuno para ti , no tu para mi….

Priscila: Escucha, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte, eres un padre genial , donaste un riñón , por mí , te agradezco papi – dijo para luego abrazarlo.

Soarin: Sabes mi amor – dijo con ternura – a veces extraño a tu mama – dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Priscila: Yo igual, pero ahora ¡Come Rápido! , ¡Que se va a enfriar! – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Pov Soarin:

Abecés siento, que le he fallado a Priscila, desde que Dashie murió y le done un riñón a Priscila, ella ha hecho todo en esta casa que yo debería estar haciendo, soy un mal padre, ni siquiera me he podido levantar de esta cama po años, soy un mal padre y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, nadie.

Fin Pov Soarin

Pov Priscila:

Después de salir del cuarto de mi papa me diriji a mi cuarto donde había fotos de mi con mi familia antes del accidente , me vino la nostalgia , de como era antes , en una foto estaba mi mama conmigo en mi primer cumpleaños , recuerdo que ahí , mi papa se cayo en el pastel y todo termino siendo un desastre , dio risa.

Acabo de escuchar el timbre sonar

Fin POv Priscila:  
Priscila se dirigió a la sala y abrió la puerta:

Matilde: ¡Hey! , Hola Priscy – la saludo con una sonrisa.

Petula: ¿Quieres venir a jugar? , vamos a ir al parque.

Priscila: No, no, puedo, tengo que estar con mi papa.

Petula: ¡Pero siempre estas encerrada aquí!

Matilde: ¡Tienes derecho a jugar!

Priscila: ¡QUE NO PUEDO! – dicho eso les cerró la puerta en la cara y se quedó llorando apoyada en la puerta.

Pov Narrador:

Así una semana paso y Priscila siguió llendo donde el señor para conseguir comida, hasta un dia donde Soarin llamo a Priscila.

Fin Pov Narrador.

Pov Priscila.

Mi padre me llamo desde su cuarto espero que este bien , ya que me quede dormida y le pudo haber pasado algo , espero que no.

Fin Pov Priscila.

Priscila abrió la puerta del cuarto de Soarin y entro.

Soarin: Hija nececito que me ayudes – dijo con un tono de voz seco.

Priscila: Si, ¿Qué pasa?

Soarin: No me queda mucho tiempo – dijo triste.

Priscila: ¿Qué? , ¿Me van a dejar sola? , ¿te vas a ir con mama al cielo? – dijo triste.

Soarin: Hija – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – hable con el doctor en internet , ya que no me puedo mover y me dijo que por la falta de un riñón mi organismo ya no funciona bien y….estos son mis últimos días , tienes que ser fuerte , ¿si? , nunca estaras sola , nunca , yo y tu madre te cuidaremos siempre , en el sotano hay 100000 bits , eso era para recursos importantes que tu madre y yo guardamos , el doctor dijo que van a intentar buscar otro riñon que una personadone , pero eso es casi imposible…

Pov Priscila:

No lo puedo creer, voy a estar sola de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa si viene la policía y se da cuenta que vivo sola y me lleve al internado? , no puedo, solo no puedo, mi papi era el único a quien tenía, ahora no voy a tener a nadie, quiero llorar solo quiero llorar.

Fin Pov Priscila:

Priscila: Papi…-dijo rompiendo en lágrimas – Prométeme, prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo ¡Prométemelo!

Soarin – Lo estaré, lo estaré…. Siempre – dijo para cerrar los ojos, quedando en un sueño profundo.

Priscila: ¿Papi? , ¡Papi! , ¡Despierta!...¿papa?...¡PAPA! – dijo sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro – No puedo creerlo…papa está muerto – dijo echandoseca llorar.

Pov Priscila:

No puedo creerlo , todas las personas que se me acercan se mueren , por que , mis seres queridos se van , ¡POR QUE! , yo siempre he sido buena niña , no entiendo por que me pasa esto , solo no entiendo.

Fin Pov Priscila.

Priscila cogio un jarrón y lo boto al suelo - ¡POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DEJA! , ¡YO SOY BUENA NIÑA! , ¡POR QUE ME LO PAGAN ASI! – grito frustrada.

Priscila cogió unos de los vidrios del jarrón y lo miro – Quiero estar con mis papas, los quiero volver a ver y abrazarlos, solo quiero estar con ellos – se dijo para si misma.

Priscila se cortó la vena de la muñeca asiéndose que se desangrara y muriera al instante, pero lo más curioso es que murió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El pitido de un mensaje perdido como hace unos 10 sonó en la computadora:

_Hola señor Soarin , soy el doctor:_

_Le tengo una buena noticia , un paciente de el hospital , ha aceptado donarle un riñon , espero su respuesta , gracias._

* * *

_*Aveces , la vida es injusta para muchas personas que han hecho un buen al mundo , pero la felicidad al final llega y la solución….llega en la vida o después de ella , solo solo hay que persistente para verlo….*_


End file.
